


It was part of me

by fuckedupasusual



Series: Sunny meta [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Eating Disorders, Episode: s13e05 The Gang Gets New Wheels, I need people to validate my meta, I only mention it briefly, Meta, economy john, iasip - Freeform, is dennis taking his meds, the big questions of s13, the damn range rover, what happened in north dakota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckedupasusual/pseuds/fuckedupasusual
Summary: Ugh. I have so many unanswered questions regarding this season (and Dennis). That’s probably why I keep rewatching the episodes and writing about them...





	It was part of me

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking for new voids to yell into. This is a meta analysis.

I need to talk about Dennis in Gets New Wheels, right now. I just watched it again and I just? There is so much to unpack here…

The way Dennis acts in this episode, it’s like he forgot how the gang acts and how he used to act and what is expected of him and what role he used to play.

This one started out with the whole Range Rover thing. According to Dennis, the Range Rover “was part of him”. And now it’s gone (it was destroyed. It is irreplaceable und irreparable). But! That doesn’t necessarily have to be a bad thing. I mean, everyone surely would be glad to get rid of this or that part of themself? Change/new isn’t always bad.

So, to me, seeing the Rover gone and with it, all it represents (regarding Dennis), is a good thing. I don’t want to get too much into it because I am working on “big” meta but I think Dennis really changed for the better in S12  and the blowing up of the car in 12x10 symbolised “Goodbye, old Dennis.” I love the show, I love the gang. But I also love character progression (because I love the characters and want them to move forward). That’s why I have mixed emotions about 12x10 and S13.

_Anyway._

S13 is messing me up because, for the life of me, I can’t figure out the timeline? And usually, Sunny has a good track record of continuity and timeline (see S12, cricket’s tale for example). And I am losing my mind over asking myself if it means something or if S13 was just “messy” because of schedule issues.

So, the episodes starts off with Dennis gathering the group and opening up questions about his time away. He mentions “the last couple of weeks”. The gang acts indifferent to the whole thing, whereas in episode 1, it seemed like a (big) deal for everyone, yet we see the rest of the gang be like “you were gone?” (also in Clip Show) . Argh.

Okay, so Dennis didn’t want to talk about it in episode 1, fair enough. Still makes sense that he would only now have them ask questions. Also: Dennis taking his time to adjust and being open about “not now/now is okay” is GOOD.

It occured to me that he wasn’t actually talking about the gang but himself, here:

_“Can everybody gather around, pleace because I have to discuss something very, very important. […] I know that a lot has been on your minds these last couple of weeks since I’ve been back. […] The whole thing’s been overwhelming for you. And you’ve danced around the topic for a while now, out of respect for my privacy […] “_

Why, that would have been very ooc for the rest of the gang and let’s remember that it was actually Dennis himself who said in 13x01 that he doesn’t wanna talk about it. Now, the gang would never “dance around a topic”. They’d either address it or drop it completely.

When the gang shows no interest at all, he gets distressed and irritated. And what is the first thing he resorts to? His **Range Rover**. His “old part” of himself. (I still try to figure out why he would only ask about his car after several weeks? Did he just not think about his car because he wasn’t the “old Dennis” this whole time?)

Then he sees it in its current state and he is like “oh, damn. Well, whatever.” He clearly doesn’t feel THAT emotional about the Rover anymore (at this point).

We get to car shopping scene. The whole thing about the new model lacking masculinity made me think if the car represents the toxic masculinity side of him and the ultra straight male mask he used to put on? His former self.

Which made me ask myself: Why are Charlie and Mac there with him in the first place?

And when Frank doesn’t provide, he seems so distressed for a second (“why are you doing this?”). But he collects himself and eventually settles for a Prius. Whatever, he is post-DDL Dennis. Still trying to figure himself out. Uncharted territory but he goes with the flow.

The scene at the… Spa…thingy? Country Club? Whatever it is, is… crushing. He talks more to himself then the employee. Trying to convince himself that “yes, this who I am now. A normal dude with an economy car.” But he gets mocked for it. By the employee who doesn’t give a shit and then by Dee.

The whole scene with Dee, he is so insecure and unsure. He never talks back. He just takes it. When he tries to chime in, it’s like “yeah, this car isn’t pretending to be pompous or anything. It is good for economy reasons and that is good because –“ Like he is talking about himself.

Btw, he actually tries to tell the employee to leave the car upfront because he doesn’t think he will stay long. Like he is just visiting this place because it is what he used to do but he isn’t feeling it and doesn’t really want to be there, anyway. His old ways feel strange to him.

What follows is the “economy John” scene. So pure? He doesn’t throw a fit. He is open. He is still trying to figure this whole thing out, so why not talk to a stranger in his car. It’s clearly coded as gay. That’s why it strikes me when (talking about his “car”) Dennis says “Nothing to be ashamed of” and John softly replies “No, of course not” and continues trash talking his old (Range Rover) car. It seems like it is meant to tell us something on a meta basis, no? Plus “I will drive you to your fantasy” thing?

I refuse to believe that, with a show at S13, with this previous season (about which GH said in an interview that they had the character arc for Dennis figured out long ago) and with this season finale, is just played up for gay jokes…

(Also, notice: Dee acting more and more like “old Dennis” the longer she drives the Rover, tells us: This is not a good thing. (“Who is the Alpha, now?”))

Dennis seems so calm and at ease at John’s and lbr, he wouldn’t be tolerated by this group of people if he acted like “old Dennis”. He genuinely enjoys the whole innocent fantasy football thing. It’s not a scheme, he is just there for a good time.

Also shown by the scene when Frank turns up (his “old life”) and he seems so overwhelmed by the task given to him. He actually first refuses to try to chat up the girl because he senses that economy John has a thing for her. Whenever before has that stopped Dennis Reynolds?

When he tries to make a move on her, he fails miserably. It actually doesn’t feel like a move at all. He is so insecure and doesn’t know what to say. I made us all uncomfortable.

Frank and the boy leave, Frank is like “uhm yeah no, this isn’t the Dennis I used to know.” He doesn’t have his “mojo”.

Edit: I forgot to mention that he declines food and using intolerance as an excuse. This feels a bit of a stretch and therefor i declare it headcanon: But this could be ED related. Speaking from personal experience, eating around strangers and in a new setting can be a difficult task for someone who struggles with an eating disorder. Also notice in this scene, just before they leave how he touches his ear. This is a clear sigh of nervousness and insecurity (like the neck/mouth rub thing, some people do or various other “tells”). While (I hope) we all know that deep down, Dennis is a very insecure person, I found it interesting to see him display this so openly. Also notice in this scene, just before they leave how he touches his ear. This is a clear sigh of nervousness and insecurity (like the neck/mouth rub thing, some people do or various other “tells”). While (I hope) we all know that deep down, Dennis is a very insecure person, I found it interesting to see him display this so openly.

(Also the whole “I suck you!” “You suck me?!” “Who is going to see this?” scene…)

Next time we see Dennis, is at John’s again. “Phew, it’s been a long ass day – beer o’clock” Beer O’Clock? Dennis, you are such a dad.

Okay, first off. What could he have possibly been doing? Second, hand shake-bro-hug? Consensual comfortable physical contact? Why are we not talking about this? This is so un-Dennis? Without any agenda?

And it seems like he has been going there regularly. John just tells him to get a beer from the garage. Dennis acts like it is a familiar setting. Also, the way he puts on his cap at the door. Another “mask”?

Then the whole Range Rover thing. He is overwhelmed to see this “old part of himself” there. And he immediately changes back into his old ways. He talks weirdly (read: how no one would ever talk) and then yells at John who is like “what? This isn’t the person I got to know?” But Dennis acts like “Fucking finally something familiar.”

When he gets into is spiel, I was like: “Oh he is getting ‘weird and arch’ again” -> “The Gang Misses The Boat” but then he actually uses the “Begone!” phrase again, as well?! And just remember where he was at, at this point. Freshly off a bpd diagnosis, left with a bottle of pills and a whole lot of unanswered questions.

He drives off, having retrieved this old known part of himself and collects the gang **(Without his cap, might I add)** and sings along to a familiar song. (Still, notice how it is not the usual setting, Mac always used to sit next to him. I think this is the first time we see him sitting behind Dennis instead of next to him?).

And this is why I can’t cheer when he sings along to Rick Astley. I didn’t want him to go back to his old ways (out of desperation and “I don’t know what else to do”)

Like I said, it is not a bad thing to take some time off from your usual setting and group of people. And coming back to it isn’t necessarily a sign of failure – as long as you take your new views and values with you and apply them to your old settings. Returning to familiar places and faces is always tricky because taking time off is meant to be a character growing thing. Resorting to old ways is not the wished for outcome.

And this is also why I have trouble placing this episode because Time’s Up and Escape Room happen before this? Where he is more or less “old Dennis”…

I might update this with every rewatch, yelling into the void.

(screencaps by [https://glenn-howerton.com](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fglenn-howerton.com&t=ZTQwYjRkYzQ0NmViYTMwYjM2YTA5Njg0NWI5MmE3NDJkYzg1MDc2NSxBRkdCVjZPbg%3D%3D&b=t%3AGoVaURd2CCy5uNmjwIXSjg&p=http%3A%2F%2Ffuckedupasusual.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181153663095%2Fit-was-part-of-me&m=1))

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think, kudos & comments are always appreciated. You can also find me on tumblr under the same username :)


End file.
